


Lines in the Sand

by moonboots



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboots/pseuds/moonboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Ashura talk about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually porn, but toeing the line. This is a partly rewritten version of something I posted on my blog last year. I finally gave it the proper editing treatment thanks to Amielleon, and although I'll link to the [old version](http://agoddamn.tumblr.com/post/133451757690/delineation-fe14) for the sake of posterity, I'm much, much happier with this. Uses Japanese names.

“What can I do to you?”

The question came when Zero pulled back from his mouth to catch his breath. Ashura blinked, trying to wrap his head around the question. Zero’s hands were up his shirt, his were on Zero’s ass, and he hadn’t been expecting a conversation. 

“You’re asking this  _ now? _ ”

“There’s no better time to see what truly rouses your interest, is there?” Zero unbuckled his belt, draping it over a chair. “So? What will you let me do to you, Ashura?”

“That’s a very broad question,” he said. Zero had a certain forceful passion to him, but by Ashura’s reckoning he was considerate--he made sure Ashura came, was willing to return blowjobs, and Ashura had never found himself bleeding after. He had made much poorer choices in the past.

Come to think of it, he was probably the best lover Ashura had ever had. It had been a very long time since he had been able to have something like a relationship. 

His hands worked automatically to pull his shirt off as he considered. “Right now, or--?”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Zero’s smirk held a world of promise. 

“Uh…” 

His mind was blank; most of his experience involved a minimum of discussion. He was still getting used to keeping up with Zero’s rapid-fire mouth. “I don’t know. What do you want?”

“There are a few thoughts that have been keeping me warm at night.” Zero walked him backwards toward the bed. He sat when the mattress hit the back of his legs, and Zero followed him down to straddle his lap.

“I thought that was my job,” Ashura said dryly.

“Oh, you’re very warm.” He ran his hands over Ashura’s shoulders and gave him a long, considering look. “But you must have your wants, too, don’t you?”

“Wants?”

“Tell me what you think of.” Zero’s lips brushed his ear. “When you jerk off.”

“It’s not like I did that all that much before you…” Ashura let himself trail off in a shameless groan as Zero reached between them to unlace his trousers and free his growing erection. He always took it as a personal challenge when Ashura made cracks about his own age. Ashura made sure to keep making them.

“But there were times you did,” continued Zero. “So tell me what you thought about.”

Ashura did his best to gather up his dusty handful of fantasies, but the hard-on against his thigh and hand in his pants made it awfully hard to think.

A long hand palmed him lazily. “A man like you...you’re unimaginative. You probably thought of the best sex you ever had and embellished it, right?”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Ashura still swatted his shoulder out of principle. “Don’t make me kick you out of your own bed,” he grumbled.

Zero’s grin was dangerously playful as he said, “Stop avoiding the question.”

“I really didn’t jerk off that much.” Ashura leaned back and spread his legs to give Zero better access, but the younger man only reclined against him with an expectant face and kept dragging the tips of his fingers over Ashura’s dick through his smallclothes. “Fine, fine…”

He sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. Zero hovered over him like a predatory cat.

“There was...this one time. Few years after I came to Nohr.” He licked his lips. “I met a fighter in a tavern. Big guy. Older. I thought he could have had anyone in there, but he bought me some ale and we got to talking.” Broad shoulders and graying hair came unbidden to his mind as he cast his thoughts back. “He...he was really big.”

“Oh?” There was naked invitation in Zero’s voice.

“But he was so gentle next to other guys I’d been with…” Blunt fingers had teased his ass open for what felt like hours. “By the time he was done fingering me, I’d never wanted someone in me so badly before. It didn’t hurt much, and the way he curled around me when he fucked me...ohhh…”

Zero rewarded his honesty with a slow pump of his shaft. The next question came whispered against his ear. “And how did you dream up something even better?”

“I never saw him again, but I skulked around that tavern for a while and imagined I was waiting for him. I dreamed he’d fuck me when he came back, maybe he’d be so glad to see me he wouldn’t even bother with a room…” The fantasies came back in a blink--hard arms around him, heat all up against the line of his body, his legs wrapped around a thick waist...

“How dirty,” Zero purred. “You know, I think you may like some things I’ve had in mind even more than I imagined. But I’ve had dreams about what you’d look like gagged, so kill my fantasies now--what _won’t_ you do?”   


Ashura tilted his head. If he had been blank before, he was even more so now. Anything he could picture himself refusing outright was something he had a lot of trouble imagining Zero requesting. “…normal things?” he hazarded. 

“Now  _ that _ is a very broad answer.”

“All I can think is ‘don’t stab me’ or something, and I don’t think I need to tell you that,” Ashura huffed as he sat up on his elbows. He tried to think of 'alternative’ ways of getting off--he knew they existed, but it was a level of involvement he never reached. People having sex in a dirty alleyway hardly had time for names, let alone props. “You’re not going to force me, and that’s all that would be a problem.”

An expression he couldn’t quite identify passed over Zero’s face, quickly swept away by his typical sly smile. “You’re too sweet,” he said, kissing Ashura on the forehead. “But I have no doubt that I could find something you’d object to.”

Ashura shrugged. “I don’t think you’d spring it on me. That’s all that matters.”

There was something soft in Zero’s eye. “I already can’t scare you? I’ll have to find another way to get a rise out of you.”

Zero’s lips met his gently. Ashura opened his mouth to him, sliding their tongues together. The slow exploration grew more intense as the kiss became messier. Sucking at his lip, Zero pressed him to the bed. 

“Hmm…what if…” Zero tugged at Ashura’s pants, and he lifted his hips obligingly. 

“If I didn’t want you to come?”

“What, ever?” His incredulous question took Zero off guard, and he had to choke back a laugh.

“Do you think I’m a monster? No, just holding back until I want you to.” Bracing his elbows on either side of Ashura’s head and leaning in close, Zero’s voice was low and silky. “I can promise you that you  _ will _ come, and when you do it’ll feel like heaven,” he breathed against Ashura’s ear.

“F-fine. That sounds fine.” Zero usually got an erection faster than him, anyway. Holding back wouldn’t be that hard.

He could see the plans building in Zero’s eye. “I’m already looking forward to it,” he murmured.

Lying on top of him, Zero shimmying out of his own pants sent a bolt of pleasure through Ashura. He pulled Zero down by the hips, grinding their cocks together through the thin linen of their smallclothes. Zero made a pleased noise as he braced himself over Ashura’s chest.

“What if I wanted to see you cry?”

“Why? I thought you liked me now,” Ashura groused. He had always assumed the Zero's desire to see tears was something he said to bait out a reaction, because it made so little sense.

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you at the absolute limit.” The frank declaration made Ashura’s ears burn. For all his filthy public come-ons, Zero kept his words of affection more private. “It makes me want to be the one who puts you back together after all the more.”

“I--guess I’m alright with that,” he said. He had never imagined  _ wanting _ to cry during sex, but it was becoming clear that sex with Zero was something new. At worst, it would be too unpleasant to try again, but he could live with a little embarrassment. 

Zero sat up, straddling Ashura’s hips. He grasped his wrists and brought them together in front of him almost thoughtfully. “What about restraining you?”

“I’d rather not be grabbed.” Nothing about Zero lying on top of him or holding him while languidly making out turned his stomach, but the prospect of mixing such a thing with aggressive sex made him uneasy.

There was no need to ask why; Zero only released him.

“Maybe it’s strange,” Ashura continued, “but if you want to do that, I’d actually rather you tied me up. You like that, right? Only lawmen have put me in chains before.”

Zero looked politely skeptical. “And that wasn’t a bad enough experience?”

“Well…” Ashura shrugged. At least prisons were out of the wind. “Nothing too bad ever happened. Most jails I’ve been in were run by people who just wanted to be done with it, and I didn’t make a habit of overstaying my welcome.” 

“Alright,” Zero mused. “I didn’t think you’d want to be tied up, but I can definitely work with that.”

“I don’t want to just lay there and let you do all the work, though.”

There was a glint of anticipation in Zero’s eye. “If I’ve done it properly, it’ll feel nothing like laying around.”

'Properly’, huh? Ashura found himself more and more curious. 

Something tickled his memory. As much as it wasn’t a topic he had paid attention to in the past, a few comments had reached his ears. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before, but isn’t there supposed to be some password…?” 

Zero’s eyebrows went up as he leaned back. “You want me to ignore you telling me to stop?”

“Wh--no! Definitely not.” Of all Zero’s suggestions, that came the closest to frightening him. “No.”

“That’s typically what people use those words for,” Zero said with a chuckle. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in that, either.”

Ashura tilted his head. “You keep saying 'I didn’t think’ this or 'I thought’ that. How much have you been thinking of asking me about this?”

Zero’s eye rested on him for a long, thoughtful moment before he smiled and said, “Well, you can’t fault a man for fantasy, can you?”

Ashura gave his hips a fond squeeze; it didn’t sound much like fantasy if Zero had been imagining him refusing things. “You must get awfully creative inside your own head.”

“Something like that.” Zero ran a hand over his before getting back to business, pushing Ashura’s bangs back to look curiously into his warm brown eyes. “Would it upset you if you couldn’t see? Temporarily, of course.” He blinked--or maybe that would have been a wink in another life.

“No promises, but I don’t think so.” 

He could practically see the annotations going down on Zero’s mental list. “What if I wanted to…hmm…say things about you? Call you names?”

“Again, I don’t get why you would.” He frowned. “I kicked you somewhere important the last time you said something like that.”

“But you haven’t kicked me again for suggesting it.”

“I’ve got a vested interest in those parts now,” Ashura said dryly. “So why?”

“It upsets you,” said Zero.

The joking light faded from Ashura’s eyes as he thought of how Zero entertained himself by watching what his heartless words did to people. “…I thought we were past that.”

Zero made an annoyed sound. “I’m not talking about  _ that _ .” He leaned in, sliding his palms up Ashura’s sides before settling at the crest of his bony hips. “Is it the same when it’s me talking to you, like this? If I call you a slut when you’re writhing on my cock because you want to come with something inside, is it the same?”

“Zero…” The other man was close enough to feel the words through the rumble of his chest as much as hear them. 

“And if I say you’re a whore but it never keeps me from touching you, if I’m always ready to kiss and hold you in the same breath, is that the same?”

“It…that…” Why was heat building in his belly? Fights had been started over those words in the past, but instead of anger surging up inside of him, there was a strange squirmy feeling and a weakness in his knees. He swallowed. “Y-you can try it.”

Zero dipped down for a hard kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily when he pulled back, Ashura working his hips against Zero’s. 

“Hmm…what about pain?” Zero’s husky voice sent warm puffs of breath against his neck. 

“I don’t want to be hit,” said Ashura, nonplussed. He had thought that was one of those obvious things. 

“I didn’t mean  _ that _ amount of pain. And there’s far more than being punched. There’s scratching--” his nails were cool as they were dragged lightly down Ashura’s hips, “--spanking--” a hand slid beneath him to give his ass a tight squeeze, “--and biting.” White teeth flashed at him. 

“I guess so long as none of that ends in bleeding, I’d try some of it,” said Ashura slowly. He had followed through with more dangerous ideas in seedy taverns on his own, after all. Trying a few things Zero liked would hardly be the end of him. “It’s not something I ever wanted during sex before, but…I trust you, Zero. I think I’d like anything you wanted to try, because it’s you.”

He hadn’t been baiting out a reaction, but this close, looking into Zero’s eye, he couldn’t help but notice--

“--are you blushing?” He put his hands on Zero’s cheeks to verify the heat in his dark skin. “After all that, what gets you red is that I trust you?”

There was just enough hesitation to tell him that Zero didn’t have a reply ready. “I can’t deny you have an effect on me,” he started, struggling for a script, but Ashura was already grinning. It was so rare to have Zero off-balance.

“You know,” he said, “that’s awfully cute.” He could feel Zero frown under his palms; under the circumstances, he thought it looked more like a pout. “Oh, come on. You get to do this to me all the time. If you want to tie me up and make me cry, the least you can do is let me see you blush.”

“You’re  _ awfully _ mouthy,” growled Zero. Yes, that was definitely a subtle tint of red, and he could tell the stern expression was forced. “How do you feel about gags?”

Ashura managed to suppress his laughter to a snort. Wrapping his arms around Zero’s shoulders, he playfully murmured into the shell of his ear, “Well, because I trust you so-oo much, why not?”

In spite of being pressed so closely together, the hand that shoved its way into his smallclothes took him by surprise. He gasped as Zero’s calloused fingers encircled the base of his cock, rough and tight. 

“I might have to take back what I said about not starting now,” said Zero. The slight curve of his lips gave lie to his stony demeanor. “I think I should punish you for making fun of me.”

“If this is your idea of punishment, I should make you blush more often.” Ashura smirked, but couldn’t stop himself from pecking Zero on the cheek, just to see the chaste kiss make him pause again. 

When was the last time he had explored like this? Had he ever, really? The hand that stole into his at night wouldn’t hurt him. He was ready to lose himself to the heady drug of trust. 

Zero was hot and ready against him, nothing he’d ever dreamed of but everything he wanted.

“Go right ahead.” 


End file.
